dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
DBS044
is the forty-fourth episode of the Dragon Ball Super anime. Summary On Earth, Monaka takes his delivery to Bulma at Capsule Corporation. Bulma asks for Monaka’s help in an experiment, to which he does even though he must make a delivery to Planet Potaufeu. Meanwhile, Goten and Trunks are flying back to Capsule Corporation. They spot Monaka’s spaceship and enter it. However, after Goten play around with an inflatable toy, the spaceship’s door closes which traps Trunks and Goten. Monaka goes back to his ship after helping Bulma and leaves Earth to travel to Planet Potaufeu, unaware that Goten and Trunks are in his spaceship. Monaka arrives on Planet Potaufeu and checks the ship’s storage compartment, only to find Goten and Trunks who have frozen due to the freezing temperature of space. Monaka warms Goten and Trunks with hot water, telling the young Saiyan duo that they are on Planet Potaufeu. Suddenly, an inhabitant called Potage whom Monaka knows of greets him. Monaka gives Potage his Monthly Universe Martial Arts magazine that he requested. However, thugs show up and threaten Potage. Goten and Trunks intervene and defeat some of the thugs with relative ease, causing the remaining thugs to retreat. Potage praises Goten and Trunks for their strength while they ask why the thugs were after him; Potage explains that the thugs wanted to steal the power that is asleep on Planet Potaufeu. Potage reveals that he protects the power which is around his neck. However, the item is not around his neck and asks Goten and Trunks to help him find the item. Potage, Trunks and Goten search for the item and come across the same thugs from earlier. The thugs have the item, which is similar to a pacifier. Goten and Trunks prepare to fight, but the thugs have captured Monaka as a hostage. The thugs take the captive Potage, Monaka, Goten and Trunks to a shrine where one of the thugs explain that the shrine contains miracle water that increases one’s power by a hundred times, although Potage claims that it is nothing more than a myth and that the water will be their demise. The thugs use the pacifier which is revealed to be a key and unlock the shrine; the shrine reveals a jug of water. On Earth, Bulma explains to Vegeta that Trunks and Goten have boarded Monaka’s spaceship which has headed to Planet Potaufeu. Jaco, whom Bulma called to help, refuses to help find and bring back Goten and Trunks as he is busy investigating a criminal called Gryll which is the same thug that is on Planet Potaufeu whom has taken possession of the miracle water. Bulma blackmails Jaco with the knowledge that he drew a beard on the Galactic King’s picture. Jaco reluctantly agrees to go and find Goten and Trunks; Vegeta ends up tagging along after Bulma asks him to go with, much to his frustration. Bulma phones Chi-Chi and explains the situation to her, saying that Vegeta and Jaco will pick up Goten and Trunks asking her not to worry. After the phone call ends, an angry Chi-Chi wonders why Goku is never around when he needs to be. Meanwhile on North Kaio’s planet, Goku is training and sees that his health has returned to normal. Vegeta and Jaco are en route to Planet Potaufeu. On Planet Potaufeu, Goten and Trunks are flying away with Potage and Monaka from the thugs who have drank the water from the jug and become pink liquid-like beings. Vegeta appears and easily defeats the thugs, leaving only Gryll to deal with. However, the pink-like liquid from the thugs Vegeta defeated cover him and spit him out, causing Vegeta’s ki to be drained. The pink-like liquid transforms into Vegeta, much to Vegeta’s surprise. Category:Dragon Ball Super Episodes